To Infinity and Beyond!
To Infinity and Beyond! is the fifth episode of the first season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 1/13/2016. Story From the observation deck above the stadium, Ganondorf is watching and laughing as the Smash Bros characters frantically getting ready for the tournament. Ganondorf: Yes, run. Fulfill my master plan. By defeating the strongest of the strong, you’ll prove me worthy to obtain the ultimate power! Wendy: Mr. Ganondorf. Ganondorf turns, seeing Wendy walk in. Wendy: I’ve gotten the preliminary roster from Larry, and there are a bunch of irregularities. First off, Mario, the over pompous glamour hog has registered twice for the tournament! Ganondorf: (Not really caring) Did he now? Wendy: And there’s more doing the same! Samus is registered twice, and Link is on three different teams! There are some that aren’t even official playable characters registered, and! Ganondorf: I am well aware of there being three Links. That’s why I added some, added assistants. Ludwig will explain why it is perfectly legit. As for the others, let them do as they wish, I don’t care. Besides, if we get into a public confrontation with Mario, we’re sure to lose. Wendy: Oh! I hate how immensely popular and famous he is! I mean, just because he beats Master Bowser over and over again, and led the way to innovating new game dynamics, doesn’t give him the right to do as he wishes! Ganondorf: This discussion is over. Leave me the list and leave. Wendy pouts, as she storms off, dropping the list. Ganondorf picks the list up, walks away from the window, and to a large glass container. Ganondorf: So, the meddler managed to get more to side with her than I originally thought. That’s the only explanation for some of these characters. Then again, she is a goddess. I think we should put her in her place. (He looks up) Don’t you, partner? Scene Change: Outside the stadium, Palutena is speaking with Zelda. Zelda: Ganondorf is running the tournament? Palutena: Yes. There is a higher power that he is responding to, however, promising him immense power if he manages to win the tournament. But if he does, you know how he is. Zelda: He’ll use his power to take over the world. Or even worse, kill Link! Palutena: (Sighs) Mortals. Yes, yes. We must stop him to ensure your boyfriend survives. Zelda: He is not my boyfriend! Zelda looks away, blushing. Palutena smirks at that. Palutena: Sure, he isn’t. Regardless, we need more characters on our side specifically focused on defeating him. I’ve recruited some, and your ability to be two people can add at least two more teams to that list. But, we need some help. Link is known for defeating Ganondorf, and I think you can call upon another one. Zelda: You mean, with the Song of Time? Palutena: That’s the one! Scene Change: Back at the stadium at registration day. Peach has stopped dragging Mario away from Bowser, when he stands and dusts himself off. Rosalina approaches, a Staryu floating by her side. Mario gasps, as he removes his hat to bow to her. Mario: Lady Rosalina! It is a honor to a see you. Rosalina: Ah, Mario. Just the person I was looking for. I was wondering if you were still available to be my partner for this tournament. Mario: Oh, no! I already have a partner! But, perhaps I can a figure something… Peach appears, tugging Mario by the mustache. Mario: OW OW OW OW OW, OW! Peach: Oh, so sorry, Rosalina. But this people pleaser is my partner. Peach lets go of Mario, him dropping to the floor. Peach walks over him, nastily getting right in Rosalina’s face. Peach: If you want him for your partner, you’ll have to go through me. You have a problem with that, space witch? Rosalina looks angry, but she regains herself, keeping her cool. Rosalina: My apologies, Princess Peach. He was alone, so I just thought I’d ask. I will continue to look elsewhere for a partner. Peach: Yeah, you better. Now get lost before I call security on you. Rosalina calmly floats off, Peach sticking her tongue out at her back. Mario gets up, rubbing his face. Mario: Hey ya! That a wasn’t necessary! Peach: Oh, you’re still not out of the dog house after you teamed up with Luigi as a “Dr. Mario.” How many other disguises do you have that you can pretend to be, hm?! Now, come! Peach walks off, as Mario sighs, following her. Dedede is sitting on the ground, looking depressed, when Rosalina floats past. His head turns in an instant, eyes flashing with hearts. Dedede: Yowza! Dedede slicks back his hat, as he slides in front of Rosalina, lying provocatively on the ground in his king pose. Dedede: Hey there, sugar. How would you like to team up with a king? Rosalina is looking up at the sky, not paying attention. She floats over Dedede, continuing on. Dedede doesn’t look behind him, but instead just falls flat on his stomach. Dedede: (Muffled) Why is this so hard? Rosalina keeps moving, as a whistle sound catches her attention. She looks down, seeing Captain Olimar and a Roselia with a short grass skirt, Roselia being shorter than Olimar, standing there. Rosalina: Why, hello little guy. Are you looking for a partner too? Olimar whistles in an excited tone, as Rosalina gives off a small chuckle. Rosalina: In that case, I would be honored to be your teammate. End Scene Scene Change: Back to the tournament. The battle between Team Robot and Team Dark has just finished, the competitors leaving the field. Morton: What an upset! I wanted some exploding robots! Well, regardless, let’s move onto the next round! The four random boxes appear on the monitor, as they shuffle through the teams. The images stop, revealing the teams. Team 1 is Team Space with Rosalina and Captain Olimar, and Team 2 is Team Samus, with Zero Suit Samus and Samus. Zero Suit Samus flips onto the field, as the Samus armor follows afterwards. Steve’s eyes are replaced with hearts. Steve: (Giving a cat call) Hot! A Diglett pops out of the ground, glaring him down. Steve refrains himself, but continues. Steve: Hot dang! That bee-aach is smoking hot! Peach: Well, hold on! That hag is obviously cheating, competing twice! Ludwig von: I can help answer that. Ludwig von appears next to Peach, startling her. Peach: Aah! Creeper! Mario goes to pick a fight with Ludwig von, but Ludwig holds his hand up to stop him. Ludwig von: It’s actually quite simple. Zero Suit Samus is the character inside the Samus suit. If programed like a robot, then the Samus armor would function independently from Samus. Zero Suit: It is programmed essentially like an Amiibo. It learns and grows. Rosalina, Staryu, Olimar and Roselia go to their corners, Peach glaring Rosalina down. Peach: (Mumbing) Trying to steal my boy, huh? (Shouting) Go Samus! Zero Suit: Oh, now she’s rooting for me? Fleeting mind. Rosalina! I hate to say that I’m going to win this battle. Rosalina: If that is true, then I have no choice but to accept it. However, I will not make it easy on you. Olimar: (Whistles in agreement) Roy K: And begin! Rosalina: Staryu. Olimar: (Whistles) Staryu floats onto the field, landing. Roselia follows and joins it. Zero Suit: Steelix, go! Zero Suit throws the Pokéball, choosing Steelix. It only has one set of ridges on her lower jaws. Steelix roars in triumph, shaking the stadium. Samus holds up its cannon arm, a Pokéball on it. Samus fires the Pokéball, choosing Magnezone. Magnezone: Magnezone. Zero Suit: Steelix, use Autotomize! Steelix roars to the sky, as her body glows white. She sheds a layer of steel off its body, as she slims down. Rosalina: Staryu, Swift attack! Staryu fires Swift at Steelix and Magnezone, as Samus uses its left hand to type in a command into the cannon arm keypad. Magnezone receives a signal, as it responds. Magnezone spins, using Spark attack, plowing through the Swift and heading towards Staryu. Rosalina: Quick, use Camouflage! Staryu lands, as its body shimmers, temporarily blending into the environment. Staryu reappears, as it is hit by Spark, being knocked back. Rosalina: Camouflage switched Staryu’s type from Water to Normal, canceling your type advantage and giving Swift STAB power. Zero Suit: Yes, but now you aren’t protected from Steel attacks. Steelix, Iron Tail! Olimar: (Whistles two commands) Roselia holds a rose up, as Steelix approaches. Roselia fires a Leech Seed, as Steelix speeds to dodge, being lighter than before. Steelix’s tail glows like iron, as she swings Iron Tail. Roselia presses a flower to the ground, then pulls it up, pulling a Grass Knot attack, which stops Iron Tail in its tracks. Steelix pulls back. Olimar: (Whistles in a confused manner) Zero Suit: Autotomize lowers Steelix’s weight as well as increases speed. So that attack did less damage than you intended. Samus types in a command, as Magnezone fires a Flash Cannon. Rosalina: Staryu, Gravity! Staryu’s core glows, as a Gravity force hits the field. Magnezone is slammed into the ground, it firing Flash Cannon that travels along the ground, missing Staryu and Roselia. Olimar: (Whistles) Zero Suit: Steelix, Bulldoze! Roselia fires Magical Leaf, which travels along the ground. Steelix raises her body, slamming down into the ground. A shockwave travels over the ground, blasting through the Magical Leaf, hitting Roselia hard. Roselia falls. Roy K: Roselia is unable to battle! Samus types in a command, as Magnezone fires a Magnet Bomb at Staryu. Rosalina: Water Pulse! Staryu forms a water star, and fires Water Pulse to negate Magnet Bomb. Rosalina: Don’t worry, Olimar. I’ll avenge you. Olimar: (Whistles) Rosalina: Staryu, it’s time for Power Star! Staryu: Hiyah! Staryu floats into the air, as it is covered in Water Pulse, expanding in size. Staryu fires Swift attack, the Swift stars encased in Water Pulse, expanding their size. Zero Suit: Gunship maneuver! Hyper Beam! Steelix and Magnezone charge and fire Hyper Beam, obliterating the Power Star attack. The two Hyper Beams strike Staryu simultaneously, causing an explosion. Staryu drops, defeated. Roy K: Staryu is unable to battle! The victor is Team Samus! Morton: Samus obliterated Team Space there! What an upset! Peach: Sweeet! Rosalina and Olimar cross the field to meet Zero Suit, Rosalina offering her hand. Rosalina: That was an excellent battle. I hope you do well in your future endeavors. Zero Suit shakes Rosalina’s hand. Zero Suit: Thank you. Your battle was unique, that’s for sure. Morton: Time for the next match! Characters, leave the field! The four random boxes appear on the monitor, as they shuffle through the teams. The images stop, revealing the teams. Team 1 is Team Skyworld with Pit and Palutena, and Team 2 is Team Evil, with Ganondorf and ??. Pit: Lady Palutena! Palutena: There’s no way he doesn’t know our intent. It’s likely that this fight was rigged. And a trap. Ike: How come that one character is in question marks? Ryu: Hiding a character’s identity is shameful. Ganondorf: I am not concealing its identity! Ganondorf walks onto the field, gaining everyone’s attention. Ganondorf: I simply wanted its debut to surprise you all! In the lab, the glass cage with liquid sparks. Teleport occurs, as Mewtwo teleports onto the main field, next to Ganondorf. The crowd gasps, as Pikachu and Jigglypuff hide under the bench in fear. Pikachu: (Fearful) Pika, pika! Palutena: So, that’s his game. Pit: Huh? Who’s that? Dark Pit: Idiot. Mewtwo is considered one of the strongest Pokémon in existence, its stats being higher than the majority of all Pokémon. Palutena: Its strength doesn’t matter. This is our match, right here and now. Pit: Then let’s crush them! The fight is on! Pit and Palutena join the field, as they draw Pokéballs. Pit: Go, Dodrio! Palutena: Togekiss! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Dodrio: (With black necks) Dodrio! Togekiss: Togekiss! Ganondorf: A flightless bird and a pixie. Appropriate for this team. Mewtwo makes a snarling sound, giving a glare to Ganondorf. He sighs, shrugging his shoulders. Ganondorf: Relax, partner. This battle will be child’s play for us. We might as well have some fun. Tyranitar! Ganondorf throws a Pokéball, choosing Tyranitar. Tyranitar: (Roars) Pit: Dodrio, use Drill Peck! Dodrio dashes in, its beaks and body spinning like a drill. Mewtwo flexes its arm, it glowing with a blue aura. Mewtwo’s Confusion catches Dodrio, flipping it around, canceling the attack. Tyranitar is surrounded by several jagged rocks, as it fires Stone Edge, the attack digging into Dodrio, knocking him back. Palutena: (Sighs) Always rushing in. Togekiss, use Aura Sphere! Togekiss gathers energy from the moon, forming a pink orb of energy. It fires at Tyranitar, exploding as it hits. Mewtwo forms and throws a Shadow Ball, though Dodrio moves into its path, taking the attack with no harm done. Pit: Don’t count me down just yet! Dodrio, use Pursuit! Dodrio charges at Mewtwo, who rolls its eyes. It Teleports away, Dodrio’s eyes sparkling. Dodrio turns on a dime and speeds up, slamming into Mewtwo the instant it reappeared. Mewtwo floats backwards, as it regains itself. It looks angered, as Mewtwo lifts Dodrio off the ground with Confusion. Pit: Break out with Tri Attack! The Dodrio heads look at Mewtwo, as Mewtwo points them to the sky. The Dodrio heads fire beams of fire, ice and lightning to the sky, Ganondorf cackling. Ganondorf: Is this really all that your chosen hero can do? You recruited so many simpletons, and yet, you couldn’t find one to actually succeed in doing your bidding. Palutena: Regardless of his status, Pit is my most loyal follower. I wouldn’t have considered any other partner. Mewtwo lets out a deep grunt, gaining Ganondorf’s attention. Ganondorf: Oh, fine! Fine! Take all the fun out it, why don’t you? Stone Edge! Palutena: Aura Sphere! Togekiss charges and fires a blue sphere of energy, which knocks the Stone Edge aside, as the attack hits Tyranitar. Mewtwo catches the Stone Edge rocks, them suspended in midair. Pit: Not good. Dodrio! Protect! Dodrio forms a Protect force field, protecting it from Stone Edge and freeing it from Confusion. Dodrio turns, firing Tri Attack at Tyranitar. Tyranitar takes it with ease. Pit: Don’t give up! Drill Peck! Ganondorf: (With an evil grin) Foul Play. Tyranitar’s arms glows with burning purple energy, as Dodrio approaches. Tyranitar punches Dodrio, the Foul Play breaking through and slamming into Dodrio. Dodrio skids across the ground, defeated. Roy K: Dodrio is unable to battle! Pit: No! I’m sorry, Lady Palutena! Palutena: Ah, it’s fine, Pit. I’ll handle it from here. Togekiss, go with Air Slash. Togekiss flies foward, its wings being enveloped in Air Slash energy blades. It swings its wings to clap together, them crashing into a sandstorm wall. Palutena is shocked, looking taken aback. Palutena: What?! Ganondorf: Tyranitar’s ability is Sand Stream, allowing it to create a Sandstorm wherever it wants. Now, I’ve had fun playing with you. Mewtwo charges and fires Shadow Ball, hitting Togekiss. Togekiss flies out, when a Stone Edge attack follows, striking one after the other. Togekiss hits the ground, defeated. Roy K: Togekiss is unable to battle! The winner is Team Evil! Palutena: (Scoffs) Could you two pick a less obvious name? I mean, Team Evil? Ganondorf: Now, goddess. No one likes a sore loser. I hope you enjoy the rest of the tournament, and watching your chosen warriors falling one by one. Ganondorf walks away, as Mewtwo stares Palutena down. Palutena: (In Mewtwo’s head) You know what he is after. His path will lead to the destruction of all. Do you really want that? Mewtwo: (In Palutena’s head) I care not what he does. My purpose here, is what that black angel said before. I will prove that I am the greatest Pokémon of all time, with none being my equal. Mewtwo teleports away. Morton: And there is Ganondorf, leader of this tournament. The revelation of this episode was Mewtwo being Ganondorf’s partner, not Dedede finding one. It’s too darn funny watching him fail before telling you who his partner is. Next time, we figure out who Zelda summons with the Song of Time, as well as learn some classic Japanese mumbo jumbo. Competing Characters * Team Space ** Rosalina ** Olimar * Team Samus ** Zero Suit Samus ** Samus * Team Skyworld ** Pit ** Palutena * Team Evil ** Ganondorf ** Mewtwo Non-competing Characters * Zelda * Mario * Peach * Dedede * Steve * Ike * Ryu * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Dark Pit * Wendy Koopa * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa Pokémon * Staryu (Rosalina's) * Roselia (Olimar's) * Steelix (Zero Suit Samus') * Magnezone (Samus') * Dodrio (Pit's) * Togekiss (Palutena's) * Tyranitar (Ganondorf's) * Mewtwo * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Diglett (Resetti's) Trivia * This episode introduces Team Space, Samus, and Evil. * It also reveals that there are at least 2 more Links competing in the competition. * It's revealed that Palutena is the one gathering allies to fight Ganondorf, the scene where she recruits Zelda being shown. * The Final Smashes shown are... ** Rosalina's Power Star, used by Staryu combining Water Pulse and Swift. ** Zero Suit Samus' Gunship, a combination of Steelix's and Magnezone's Hyper Beam. * The title is based off the catchphrase of Buzz Lightyear. It matches the theme of the space teams. Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle